The Game
by Elena Mikaelson
Summary: All Human. When Elena realizes that she as caught the attention of not only Stefan and Damon, but of the Mikaelson boys (excluding Henrik) too, she learns that she has feeling for one of the 7 boys. But which one is it?
1. Prologue

Elena POV

I live in a large white house with a gorgeous wrap-around porch in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I live there with my mom, dad, brother, twin sister and aunt. I'm 18 years old and in my senior year at Mystic Falls High School.

Mystic Falls was founded by eight families, who are now known as well… the Founding Families. Our families are the richest in town, and all the kids grow up together. For example, I'm from one of the founding families, the Gilberts, and I'm friends with at least one person from each founding family.

Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes and Rebekah Mikaelson are my best friends. They each come from one of the founding families. Some of my other, close friends are Stefan and Damon Salvatore, Matt Donavan, Meredith Fell and Tyler Lockwood.

Tyler comes from the most powerful family in town. His dad's the mayor and his mom's in charge of all the Founding Family events, like the Founder's Ball or the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Caroline's mom is the chief of police, her dad left when Care was 4. Giuseppe Salvatore is our town's judge. Mrs. Salvatore died when she gave birth to Stefan.

The Bennetts are scientists and they've come up with a lot of cures for diseases. Bonnie's grandma is raising her though, because Abby Bennett took off with Mr. Forbes, and Bonnie's dad doesn't even know Bon exists. Matt's parents are lawyers, and it's always really weird to go over to his house because his parents will complain about clients a lot. The Fells are also lawyers, and have a lot of fights with the Donavans because of it.

This brings us to the last two families. The Mikaelsons owned a huge franchise, like Walmart sized. It was for a department store that had taken root in many different places all across the country. One of them was right here in Mystic Falls, and they decided to manage this one personally, as Mikael and Esther grew up here. Finally, there's my family. My parents are doctors. They gave birth to three children first my sister Katherine and I, and then my brother, Jeremy. We live right beside the Mikaelsons, and of all my friends, Bekah's probably my best.

Bekah has five brothers, and no sisters. Finn is the oldest, and he's 24. Then there's Elijah. Elijah's 20. He's a really great friend to me, and I used to have a major crush on him and his brother Klaus. Klaus is super over-protective of anyone he considers family, which includes me. It's strange because he's only 19, but whatever. Bekah and her twin Kol are 18, like me. Bekah's a sweetheart, and Kol's the exact opposite, except towards me. Finally there's innocent little Henrik. Henrik is 10 years old, and a complete angel. Everyone loves him.

Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Meredith have no siblings, but Matt has a sister named Vicki, and Stefan and Damon obviously have each other. We've all been friends since birth, and ever since I turned 15, Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Kol and Elijah have been fighting over one thing, me.

I dated Stefan for a year until we both realized that we thought of each other as siblings, and Damon for 6 months before I realized that I didn't like him, though he still likes me… I don't know which one, but I know that I like either Klaus, Kol or Elijah. So, I came up with a game to help.

I have 3 months to get to know each of the boys. We'll go on dates, talk, kiss etc. And at the end of the three months I decide which one I like. All I know is that this is not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 1

**So I've decided that this is going to be a 5 chapter story.**

**Disclaimer time…**

**So who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Elijah, Klaus, Kol: ME!**

**Elijah: I am older so I should do it**

**Klaus: In other stories I'm stronger so it should be me**

**Kol: I'm the most handsome so you blokes should get out of my bloody way and let me do it!**

**Elijah, Klaus: Shut up Kol!**

**Kol: No you**

**Elena: If you three don't shut up I'm choosing none of you!**

**Klaus, Kol, Elijah: … … …**

**Elena: Elena Mikaelson does not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters or places. If she did, I would have ended up with either Klaus or Elijah, and Damon wouldn't be dead… Thank you**

**Me: Thanks 'Lena!**

MONTH ONE… A MONTH OF KOL

Kol and I made it a total of 10 days before I couldn't handle it anymore. He's fun and hilarious and cute but he doesn't really like me. He hasn't said it but I'm 100% sure that he likes Bonnie. I told him this and he confirmed my suspicions. We spent the rest of the month trying to get them together.

"Hey Bonnie, you know, the Mikaelsons are having a ball in a few weeks, and Kol still needs a date." I gossiped to my friend. "Then why don't you go with him?" She asked not rudely. "Well, I promised Stefan that I'd go with him…" I trailed off slowly. She sighed, "Fine, I'll ask him. But you owe me!" Yes! "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you Bonnie!" She grinned. "So… you want to go dress shopping after school?" I nod, "Yeah, and we'll invite the other girls too, make a girls night out of it." We quickly pull out our phones and begin texting.

"I've got Bekah, Katherine and Sage. You get Caroline and Meredith." I planned. She nodded and we began.

_To Blondie, Twinnie, Mrs. Almost Mikaelson_

_Hey girls, Bonnie and I want to know if you guys want to go dress shopping for the Mikaelson Ball today and make a girls night out of it! _

_Text back if you can!_

_Love 'Lena_

I look at the names again and notice that Jer changed the names on my phone. "God damn it Jer!" I exclaim. Bonnie looks at me and hen looks at my phone. "Blondie? Twinnie? Mrs. Almost Mikaelson? What am I?" I quickly scroll through my contacts and find that Bonnie is now… Witchy-Witchy Bon-Bon? "Why would my brother call you Witchy-Witchy Bon-Bon?" She blushes before answering. "I went as a witch for Halloween when we were little, remember?" I nod. "And Damon calls me Bon-Bon now, so Jer came up with that when he was trying to hit on me." Oooohhh… wait, he was hitting on her? I'd ask him about it later.

_END OF THE DAY_

All the girls had texted back, so I drove Bekah, Sage and Katherine in my red Porsche that my parents bought me for my 18th birthday. Kat has a green Maserati. Caroline was driving Bonnie, and Meredith. In the car I found out that Bekah was going with Matt, Sage was obviously going with Finn, and Katherine promised Damon he could take her. Caroline was going with Tyler, Bon was of course going with Kol, and Meredith agreed to go with Jer. I wondered who Klaus and Elijah were going with.

"Hey Sage, do you know who Klaus and 'Lijah are going with?" I asked quietly. Sage smiled softly, "Klaus is going with Hayley, and Elijah decided to take your cousin, Tatia." Oh. "Okay. Anyway, what type of dress is everyone looking for?"

Bekah immediately answered, "I wanted to go for a floor-length hot pink gown. The type that has a slit up the leg." That would look awesome on her. "I was thinking an emerald green, sleek dress that's floor-length." Sage answered. "That'll look great with your red hair, Sage." Bekah gushed. "I've had my eye on this black dress with gold accents. Its floor length and the sleeves hang off the shoulders." Kat exclaimed. Black is her colour… "I think I'll go for an empire waist, strapless blue dress." Care told over speaker-phone. "And I'll probably wear a caramel floor-length dress." Bonnie added. "Maybe I'll wear that purple dress. The floor-length one with black lace." Meredith decided.

"What about you, 'Lena?" Bekah demanded. "I don't know… maybe something in red or white? Or maybe silver? I just don't know…" I trailed off. "Don't worry, we'll help you." Sage promised. I smiled at them and nodded, "Thanks, guys."

_DRESS SHOPPING_

We went to 7 different stores, and managed to find dresses for all the girls that almost fit their requirements. I was the only one who hadn't found something I liked. We were all about to give up, when Caroline gasped and motioned me over, "Elena, this is your dress." She stated holding up the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It had a white under layer with a gorgeous sheer over layer. The sheer was also sparkly and the skirt was floor-length with a bit of a poof. It was amazing. I quickly went to try it on and found that it looked perfect. I took the dress to the check-out and bought it. We all bought matching shoes and bags to go with our outfits. We also got jewelry to match and new makeup.

We soon left and went back to my house. Caroline, Bonnie and Meredith had to stop to pick up their stuff, while Bekah and Sage just walked back to their houses, which were right next to mine, and grabbed their stuff. Kat and I of course, didn't need to grab anything, as it was our house.

That night we watched 4 chick flics and 1 romantic comedy. We did our nails and gossiped and then, we decided to play truth or dare.

"Okay, I'll start." Caroline spoke. "Elena, Truth or Dare?" Hmm… "Truth." She grinned. "Which of the Mikaelson Boys do you like best? Klaus, Elijah or Kol?" Oh crap… "Well with Kol, we don't really connect that way, and he likes someone else. Klaus and Elijah though… I don't know. Right now I like them both." They nodded, satisfied with my answer, and I continued. "Sage, Truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare…" She hesitated. I grinned. "I dare you to call Finn right now, put the phone on speaker, and tell him you want to get married right now, so he'd better propose." She blushed bright red while the others laughed. She pulled out her phone and dialed Finn, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Finn answered. "Hey, Honey. I just wanted to tell you that I want to get married. Like, right now. So you better get over here right now and propose!" She glared at us as she spoke, while we held in our laughter. There was a pause before we received a hesitant, "Okaaayy…" before Sage put the phone down. We burst out laughing. "Oh my God, what if he actually comes over here?" I managed to get out before we heard a knock on the door.

We looked around at each other with wide eyes before Bekah stated, "Looks like I might be getting a sister soon…" We started laughing again and I got up to answer the door. On the other side was, as we had thought, Finn. I quickly composed my face into a look of surprise. "Finn… what a surprise." He looked past me. "Is Sage here?" He asked. I nodded and let him past me into the house. Sage came to the front entrance and I gave them some privacy.

After about 15 minutes, Sage came back with a grin on her face and a gorgeous ring on her left ring finger. "Eeeepp!" We all squealed. "Yay! Now we just have to wait for Elena to marry either Nik or Elijah and Bonnie to marry Kol and we'll all be a family!" Bekah exclaimed. We all laughed at that before continuing the game.

"Bekah, truth or dare?" Sage asked. "Dare…" Bekah giggled. "I dare you to invite all the guys from our friend group over here, and your brothers." Bekah nodded and texted all of them. Within minutes they had all arrived, and they joined us in our game. "Elijah, truth or dare?" Bekah asked. "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Caroline on the lips." Bekah grinned. He did so and all I could feel was this burning jealousy in me. Elijah was next. "Bonnie, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to make out with Klaus until someone tells you to stop. She complied and I felt that feeling again, but not as strong this time. After about 5 seconds Kol called out Stop, and we continued.

"Elena, Truth or Dare?" "Dare…" "I dare you to kiss each of the guys in this room and then rate them based on how much you liked it from one to ten." I nodded and started at Damon, then moving to Stefan, and then to Matt. I kissed Tyler, before moving to Finn, and Kol. Finally I kissed Klaus, and then Elijah. "Okay, Damon and Stefan were both 4's. I think of them as brothers. Matt and Tyler were 5's. They were nice but I'm not into them. Finn was a 2, because I think of him as an older brother, and he and Sage are engaged… Kol was a 6. And finally Klaus and 'Lijah were 10's."

Klaus and Elijah looked immensely pleased that I had rated them as tens. The others nodded but Damon looked kind of pissed. "Klaus, Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to make out with Damon until someone who's not Stefan, Elijah or Finn tells you to stop." "Yuck, but okay." They start making out and we're all hooting and hollering and laughing until Katherine finally yells stop. They pull away and Klaus runs to the bathroom. We continued like this for the rest of the night.

_THE MIKAELSON BALL_

I had spent 5 hours getting ready for the ball before meeting Stefan. We complimented each other before entering the mansion. We met up with everyone and gossiped about how great we all looked. Stefan and I danced the first dance of the evening together, before Klaus asked me to dance with him, and then Elijah. I danced with both boys on and off for the remainder of the evening.

I soon realized that it was almost the end of the month, and now I would be dating Elijah for one month. I had exactly 3 hours until that point. We spent the full three hours together, talking and giggling. And when the clock struck midnight, I whispered into Elijah's ear quickly, "Pick me up tomorrow night at 7. We have one month together starting now." I turned to leave, but I didn't miss the grin that spread across Elijah's face.

Tomorrow will begin a new day, and hopefully this month will go better than the last.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, now it's Elena and Elijah's turn… **

**Klaus: Have I ever mentioned that I love your penname love?**

**Me: Yes you have**

**Elijah: Of course, you use this name because of your undying love for me**

**Klaus: No, it's because she loves me**

**Me: No, it's because I love Elijah…**

**Elijah: Ha**

**Klaus: WHAT! WHY?**

**Me: He's attractive, he's funny, he's NICE, he has morals, and it's fun to watch his ways of murdering vampires… need I go on?**

**Elijah: I win**

**Elena: But not with me yet… I could still choose Klaus**

**Klaus: Yes!**

**Elena: Or neither of you…**

**Klaus: NO!**

**Me: Okay, well I don't own anything from TVD. Not people or places. Only the plot…**

MONTH TWO… A MONTH OF ELIJAH

At 1 pm, Rebekah came over to help me decide what outfit to wear, as I had literally no idea what Elijah had planned for this date. We went through the ideas of where he could take me. And after a long time of thinking, we decided that we were going to go with the casual but cute look. I put on a pair of jean short-shorts and a pink beaded tank-top with a white button-up three-quarter sleeve cardigan over top, unbuttoned, of course.

I put on natural makeup, earthy eyeshadow, no blush, mascara and light pink lip gloss. Bekah curled my hair into big ringlets before tousling it softly so that the curls looked more natural. Finally I added a pair of pink and white converse. I made sure to stuff some (FU) money into my pocket, even though I knew that Elijah would never be a jerk.

Bekah and I talked and did girly stuff until it was 6:30, and we realized that I wasn't wearing any jewelry. We scrambled around looking for something until I found my charm bracelet that I had received from Elijah for my 14th birthday, my necklace that I had gotten that happened to match Bekah's and a pair of diamond studs. This took a good 25 minutes and we realized that I only had about 5 minutes left until Elijah would be picking me up.

"What if he planned something fancy? What if I'm dressed all wrong? Maybe I should put on a dress…" I rambled nervously. "Elena, you'll be fine, and you look great." Bekah calmed me. Okay, I'm fine, I'm calm… I took a deep breath before letting it out as the doorbell rang, right on time. Bekah and I ran down the stairs to see Katherine answering the door. "Hey Elijah, Elena should be down in a few seconds." I leapt off the last step and walked down the hall to the front door.

I looked at Elijah to see that he was dressed casually, thank God. He was wearing a simple plaid button up T-shirt and a pair of navy jeans with some black converse. He smiled at me and I grinned back. "You look stunning." Elijah whispered. "Thank you. You look pretty great too…" I trailed off.

He grabbed my hand softly. "Shall we?" I grinned and nodded, "We shall!" He took me over to his house, and into the backyard. "So what are we doing?" I asked. "I know how much you love The Lion King, ad picnics are also another of your favorites, if I recall. So, I set up a projector in the backyard with a picnic so that we can watch the movie." He told me, blushing. "Elijah, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever planned for me before Thank you!" I whispered, kissing his cheek.

I looked around the backyard, noticing the fairy lights set up and the picnic blanket with the basket. I also saw the projector and the screen. He led me over to the blanket and we sat down. Elijah pulled out the contents of the basket, revealing all my favorite foods and drinks. We settled in as the movie started.

By the end of the film, we were snuggling together and I was crying a little, as I always did at this movie. Bekah quietly came out and brought the projector back inside for some reason, and Elijah and I sat talking and cuddling. Soon, my favorite slow song started playing through the outdoor speakers and Elijah helped me up so we could dance. We started laughing and spinning in a slow circle together. Kol and Bekah started banging on the window. When we looked over at the two, they stuck their tongues out at us before the sprinklers came on. At first I screamed because I was surprised, but then Elijah and I looked at each other and began laughing again. After more spinning together, myself wrapped in his warm embrace we slowly leaned towards each other until our lips met in an earth shattering, mind blowing kiss. It was amazing. I felt like I was in love.

The next three weeks passed much the same, and in the last week, I was sad to think that our time together was almost over, at least for a month. We decided to have one last date before it was Klaus' turn, and he gave me a beautiful chocolate coloured, mid-thigh length strapless dress for the occasion. I matched it with a pair of black strappy stilettos and a black clutch.

Elijah picked me up in his black Lamborghini and we went to a fancy restaurant just outside of town. We ate dinner there and then went for a walk through town. He gave me his dinner jacket to keep warm, and we held hands, talking and laughing as we went. When the end of the night was drawing near, he pulled me into a sweet kiss, and we stayed like that for a few minutes until we were forced to part for breath.

He took me back to his car and we drove to the movies, where we watched a romantic comedy. When the night had finished, and he had dropped me off at home, I ran to my room and cried because I wouldn't get to kiss him for another month, or possibly never. I think it was safe to say that I was in love with him.

.

.

.

.

.

I still had three days until my month with Klaus began, but I was spending it at my family's cottage with my parents and siblings. It was a 3 hour drive, and I spent most of it listening to Kat and Jer bicker about who got the TV first when we got there.

When we finally arrived, I ran and got into my bikini and ran out to the dock with my wind-surfer. My dad taught me to windsurf when I was 10 years old, and I've loved it ever since. I've won 5 national championships. I'd never tell anyone about it though, they'd think it was stupid.

After I wiped out 20 times, I headed back to the cottage and dried off. My mom called me in for dinner just as I'd finished waxing my board. I put the board in the shed and headed up the stairs to the cottage. "How was your thing?" Jer asked. "It was amazing! I missed being here." I replied dreamily.

We sat down to supper and mom came out with a Caesar Salad and burgers. I ate quickly before heading upstairs to put my clothes away and check my texts. I received several texts from my friends asking what I was doing and where I was. I quickly texted back saying that I was at the lake house and wouldn't be back until the first of June, which was in a few days.

I pulled out the book I was currently reading, Divergent, and I opened it to the part where Tris and Four first kiss. I sighed at the romance and wished that Elijah was here so that I could kiss him one last time before the month was up. As if hearing my thoughts, a knock came upon my bedroom door and I yelled, "Come in!" I was met with Elijah's gorgeous face when he opened the door. I squealed and jumped into his arms. "Elijah! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. "I wanted to visit you before I have to relinquish you to my brother for a month." He explains. I was about to answer when my phone beeped with a text from Klaus.

_Elena,_

_I thought that it was you that I was in love with, but I have since realized that I have fallen in love with Hayley. I am truly sorry for seemingly putting you through a terrible grievance in worrying over my siblings and I and I hope that you will end up with Elijah, and that I will gain you as a sister._

_Love always, Klaus_

"Looks like you won't have to." I tell Elijah, grinning and showing him the text. He smiles as he reads and sets my phone on my night stand before picking me up and kissing me. We make out for a few minutes before he pulls back. "I'll see you in three days, my love." He whispers in my ear before leaving. After he's gone I get on Facebook and immediately update my status.

_Elena Gilbert has changed her status from It's complicated to in a relationship with Elijah Mikaelson_

Then I log off and go to sleep, praying that the next three days would pass quickly.


	4. Chapter 3

**So lately I've been feeling this incessant need to respond to all the wonderful viewers that I love so dearly. You guys really make my day…**

**missvalover94:**

**You have no idea how happy you made me when I read this comment. I will be working on more of the ideas but I wanted to do a quick fluffy story. This came to my head.**

**bulldozed88:**

**You are probably my most loyal TVD fan on here. I linked everyone together because I hate when authors don't give you any kind of background before the story starts. I also loved Jer's nicknames. The date was probably my favorite part to write so far, I just love Elejah fluff. **

**Angela1515:**

**Thank you. It always encourages me as a writer when people tell me that they actually enjoy my stories.**

**siberia21: **

**I honestly love pm-ing with you because you love TVD just like me. Honestly, you, bulldozed88 and I could probably start a club. As for your reviews, I wanted to get Bill and Abby out of the way, so I shipped them all the way to some remote island, never to be seen again. Plus, now Care and Bonnie are sisters! And Katherine is actually really OC in this story. She's finally nice! **

**Elena went with Stefan because she and he are still best friends, and it would break either Elijah's or Klaus' heart to go with the other. Besides, Klaus might not have fallen for Hayley if she hadn't gone with Mr. Hero-hair. Rebekah wants Elejah to happen, so it's only natural that we would get her to work to make the date perfect.**

**Again, thank you to all my lovelies. **

**Disclaimer…**

**Me: So I've been thinking, and I want to kill Tyler.**

**Tyler: WHAT! WHY!**

**Me: Well, everyone's getting a happy end in my head, but you.**

**Tyler: And I have to die because you can't think of something.**

**Me: Yep**

**Tyler: But why?**

**Me: Because it's my story**

**Tyler: Oh…**

**Well can I at least die a heroic death?**

**Me: Sure… (NO)**

**Tyler: Okay. Wait…. HEY!**

**Me: IdonotownTVD…. Better run before the angry Hybrid kills me!**

MONTH THREE… MORE ELEJAH BLISS… AND PROM!

When we finally got back from the Lake house, the first thing I did was run to the Mikaelson's and run to Elijah's room. The door was closed so I knocked, and waited for Elijah to tell me to enter. Once he had, I threw the door open and jumped into his arms as he turned to greet me.

"Elena-" I cut him off with a kiss before he could say anything further. I had missed kissing him so much. He was my everything. When I let him go, Elijah spoke. "You're back." He whispered. I nodded, smiling. "I got back a few minutes ago, and decided that you were the one I wanted to see first. I missed you."

He looked down at me lovingly **(Kind of like when he first met Elena, and he was all like "Hello there…") **and answered, "I've missed you too, I love you." I was slightly shocked, simply because we hadn't yet admitted that we loved each other. I processed what he said, and grinned, "I love you too."

Elijah moved away to his side table, grabbing something from inside before returning. "I got this for you, it's not much, but it's been one month since we've been together, and I wanted to have something for you." He handed me a small box and I opened it slowly. Inside, laid a small silver heart-shaped locket with a small red stone on it. Elijah took it from me and opened it, revealing a space for a photo, and an inscription on the other half. "'_Always and forever –Elena and Elijah'_." I read aloud, smiling. "Elijah, it's beautiful, thank you." He grinned back at me, and we kissed again.

ONE MONTH LATER

I'd been with Elijah for a little over two months now, and it was amazing. Now, it was Prom. Well, not right now, but Prom was in two weeks. Elijah had asked me, and I had said yes. Caroline, Katherine, Hayley, Bonnie, Meredith, Bekah and I were going shopping for dresses. We were taking Katherine's and Caroline's car. Bonnie, Rebekah and I were with Caroline and Hayley and Meredith went with Kat. I was so excited that I was going with Elijah, but I didn't know who the others were going with. "Hey guys, who are you going to prom with?"

Caroline grinned, "Stefan asked me." I smiled, they were cute together. "I lost a bet to Rebekah and now I'm going with Kol…" Bonnie trailed off. I high-fived my friend, happy that we were making progress in the Kol/Bonnie front. "Matt asked me." Bekah swooned.

Over speaker, the others answered. "Jer and I are going." That was Meredith. Klaus and I are of course going." Hayley. "Damon and I are going!" Kat giggled. She had a major crush on him. I smiled for all my friends. They already knew that Elijah and I were going, so I wasn't questioned.

We arrived at the dress shop, and were taken to a consultant as none of us knew what we would get. First the woman found dresses for Meredith. She grabbed dresses in purple and dark blue. Meredith eventually decided on a knee-length sparkly purple dress. Hayley chose a mocha coloured dress that reached mid-thigh. Kat found a sexy black dress. It was strapless and was mid-thigh.

Bonnie found a dark blue high-lo dress. The front was knee-length and the back reached mid-calf. She matched it with a brown belt. Caroline picked a white mermaid style strapless dress and Rebekah a green floor-length dress with sleeves that hung off her shoulders. Finally, the consultant brought me a series of floor-length gowns. There was a strapless silver gown with sparkles, a gold dress with three-quarter length sleeves, and finally a floor length red dress with sleeves that hung off the shoulders. It was perfect.

I chose the red gown, and the girls went to a different store to buy shoes and accessories. I got some black flats, Katherine found some black stilettos. Caroline got some white gladiator sandals. Rebekah found a pair of green open-toe heels. Bonnie got brown peep-toe heels to match her belt. Meredith decided on some dark purple stilettos and Hayley got some black strappy stilettos.

PROM

I sat in my room, curling my hair before straightening it. I put it in a half-up half-down do and clasped it with a silver clip with red gems. I gave myself a smoky eye and put on cherry red lipstick. I found a pair of ruby drop earrings and put on my necklace from Elijah. I got my dress on and put on my shoes. I had just finished getting ready when a knock on the door came. Jeremy answered the door, and on the other side stood Damon and Elijah.

"Katherine, Elena!" Jer called to us. I walked down the stairs slowly and met Elijah at the door. He kissed my cheek, whispering how beautiful I looked, making me blush. Elijah placed a rose corsage on my wrist and I pinned a rose to his jacket.

My parents took pictures of the four of us before we headed out. Elijah rented a limo for our group of friends, and we picked up the others. While in the limo, we all laughed and drank champagne.

At the entrance, we posed for photos and entered the building. I managed to convince Elijah to dance with me (surprisingly) and we spent a long time on the dance floor, and it was so much fun. At one point, all the girls from our friend group got together and danced to an upbeat song that the DJ was playing. It was the best night of our lives. In the end, Caroline and Stefan won prom king and queen. We knew they'd win. In three days, we graduated, and Elijah and I moved to New Orleans with our friends to attend university.


	5. Epilogue

**Me: Sniff, sniff**

**Klaus: What's wrong love?**

**Me: This is the last disclaimer for this story. I can't believe it's over…**

**Klaus: Well, are you going to write a sequel?**

**Me: No, this story is done. I'm going to miss my ships.**

**Klaus: You're still going to write, right?**

**Me: But what do I write about now?**

**Klaus: There's still all the stories from Ideas, ask people to review and choose so you can write more.**

**Me: That's a great idea Klaus!**

**Klaus: Well, I am great…**

**Me: If you guys want more Elejah, or some Klena, review the story Ideas, and tell me which you want more. I love you all and thank you for being with me throughout this story. I don't own TVD, but I do enjoy writing about it. **

EPILOGUE… WHAT HAPPENED AFTER

On a beautiful Tuesday afternoon in their home in Bulgaria, 30 year old Elena Mikaelson gave birth to twin girls, her second and third children. She and her husband, Elijah, now 32, had moved to Bulgaria a year ago, after their 8 year anniversary. Elena smiled down at her daughters, a perfect combination of her and Elijah, just like their son, John Grayson, after her father and uncle. Their daughter, the one who had slightly darker eyes, was named Mikaela Esther, after Elijah's parents, and the girl with the lighter eyes, was Miranda Tatia, named for Elena's mother and cousin.

Elijah looked down at his wife and daughters, smiling gently. "My three girls, beautiful." He whispered. A 4 year old John, with his curly brown locks bouncing, his light brown eyes alight, ran into the room. "Mommy, daddy, where are my sisters? I want to see them!" He asked. Elijah picked him up, putting him onto the bed beside his mother, so the boy could meet his sisters. "John, I'd like you to meet your sisters, Mikaela and Miranda Gilbert." Elena introduced softly, tired from giving birth to the twins. Elijah noticed this, and took his daughters, gesturing to John. "Why don't we let Mommy rest?" John nodded and they left.

A FEW MONTHS LATER….

Elijah, Elena and their three children returned to Mystic Falls for Elena's high school reunion, 15 years after her graduation. There, they saw some friends that they'd talked to, but not seen in a while. Caroline and Stefan had married, and had a daughter who was 4, like John. Her name was Annabel.

Jeremy and Meredith were engaged. He had a son from his previous relationship, in which his girlfriend had died in a car crash. The boy was 6, and his name was Sam. He and Meredith also had a daughter named Theresa.

Finn and Sage, who had married, of course, had 4 children with a 5th on the way, a girl and three boys. Klaus and Hayley stayed together, and had a girl named Hope. They married a few months after Hope was born, 3 and a half years ago. Damon had fallen for Katherine, and proposed to her 3 years after they'd gotten together. Katherine was pregnant with twin boys, and already had a girl, Isobel Sofia.

Kol had finally won Bonnie's heart, and they were going to marry in the fall. They had a girl, Sheila, and a boy, Nik. Finally, Rebekah and Matt had moved with Elena and Elijah to Bulgaria, and were married with 3 boys, Alexander, Marcel and Victor. Tyler was still alone, but hopefully would find love soon.

Elena and Elijah left once more for Bulgaria four days later, and only returned two more times.

TEN YEARS LATER…

Elena, now 40, returned to Mystic Falls with her 42 year old husband, her 14 year old son, and her 10 year old daughters for the funeral of Sergeant Tyler Lockwood, who had died in battle. Though she saw her old friends once more, it was not a happy reunion. Elena wept for her fallen friend, and Elijah, who hadn't really known Tyler, comforted her.

After the formal funeral, Elena, Elijah, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Katherine, Rebekah, Matt, Jeremy, Meredith, Bonnie, Kol, Hayley, Klaus, Finn and Sage met for drinks." All the kids were with Esther and Mikael so that the friends could mourn. They went to Elena's family's lake house, where they released Japanese lanterns for Tyler.

FORTY YEARS LATER…

The last time Elena and Elijah Mikaelson went to Mystic Falls, was for their funeral. They were buried by their children and remaining loved ones. It was a beautiful ceremony, and as the two had passed together, in their sleep, holding hands, the children had simply gotten a larger coffin, rather than separate the couple. It was a teary day, and all those would remember the couple whom had loved each other more than anything for a long while.

500 YEARS LATER…

A 17 year old girl sat by her grandmother on a sofa, listening to a story of her ancestors. The story was of a girl who was in love with three young men, all brothers, and so she came up with a game to decide which she would marry. The girl, Elena, would date each brother for a month, and at the end, she would choose one. Elena had only reached the second month of her game, however, when she found the one she would love for an eternity, her soul mate. His name was Elijah, and they fell for each other fast. They married and were together until the night they died of old age, passing in their sleep.

The 17 year old, also Elena, had asked her grandmother for advice when she had met three boys who seemingly adored her. Her grandmother had told her this, in the hopes of helping the girl decide. This did, and the girl fell for the eldest of the three, Elijah.

No one would realize for a long time, other than the dear grandmother, who had the last remaining photo of her ancestor and her husband, and the necklace that she wore for her, a locket, that the two young ones, were the reincarnations of the old couple themselves. For she had met the young man that her granddaughter loved, and the two were the spitting image, doppelgangers, if you will, of the lovers from many years ago.

**So that's it. I know I said it was All Human, but I wanted it to have a happy ending, and I thought this would be cute. **


End file.
